effects of the heart
by SpaceSword16
Summary: A collection of connective one-shots that explore the relationship between the character. slight hints of Maleval.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

Aurora lay with her eyes closed, waiting for her thoughts to cease so that sleep could come. However as bird song filled the frosty morning air she realized that it was already dawn and that very soon she would come face to face with the one person that she wished to avoid that day...her godmother.

Sitting up with a sigh the young girl pulled her knee's to her chest, azure eyes trailing over the thick, cotton blankets as her thoughts returned to what Diaval had told her the day prior.

'_If she cares that much about me then why does she still treat me so coldly?' _the young girl wondered, feeling moisture gather behind her eyes as conclusions to that question began to swim through her mind. '_because she is ashamed of me.' _– the most dominant notion rang out throughout her mind, agonizingly repeating itself until the tears began to fall.

She was so caught up in her web of thoughts that she didn't hear the knock at the door or see the tall figure stroll in. She didn't even notice when they approached her until a soft, warm voice asked gingerly.

"what's the matter?"

The teen jumped a bit at the sudden noise, startled out of her thoughts as she quickly realized that it was her godmother standing beside of her, concerned eyes trained on her.

"nothing." she stated quickly, noticing how the woman that she had came to think of as a mother narrowed her eyes slightly in a slightly stern look.

"you know how I feel about lying beastie." the woman—a fairy called maleficent—stated, voice still gentle as she sat beside the girl and turned slightly toward her before adding "and I also know that one does not cry over nothing."

Aurora wanted to tell the fairy the truth, however she also didn't want to offend the woman either. She was so caught up in the conflict that her heart was feeling that she was almost shocked when the fae's pale hand reached out to lightly brush a strand of damp, blonde hair from its place on her cheek.

"Did someone hurt you Aurora?" the fairy asked in a soft tone though Aurora knew that the question was also a command.

"No."

sighing Maleficent unfolded her wings sligtly, letting one rest over the girl's back in a way that would almost seem like a hug of sorts.

"beastie..." she began once the sixteen year old had looked up "I know something has to be troubling you, you're never this quiet."

The statement startled Aurora slightly—though only for a second—because the tone that her 'godmother' had used was much kinder than what she had expected to hear.

The young girl glanced down again before licking her dry lips, trying to force the truth to come out of her mouth despite the fact that she feared the answers—and possibly anger—she would receive in return.

"it's ridiculous." the young queen began, sniffling slightly as she fought another wave of tears.

"It couldn't be if it has _you _so distraught." Maleficent pointed out with a hint of a smile.

Aurora glanced down, her hands nervously twisting the covers as she replied in a whisper

"Diaval told me it was you who was able to awaken me."

Maleficent inwardly sighed at this and nodded "yes." she answered simply despite being thoroughly confused by the girl's statement.

_'why does that sadden her? Was she hoping that it was some boy?'_ the fairy wondered as she waited on Aurora to continue.

"then...why are you so reserved all the time?" the young blonde forced the question out, her mouth suddenly going unbearably dry as the nervousness consumed her.

Maleficent sighed at this and rolled her eyes "beastie...surely you would know by now that I do love about you."

This statement surprised Aurora—who had expected her fairy godmother to become angry—however the comment also caused a blush to come over her face.

"I know...I said it was ridiculous." she argued meekly, daring to glance up at the woman who had became like a mother toward her.

"that you did." Maleficent stated with a smirk before standing before adding "Come...I'll tell that council of yours that you are dining in the moors this morning."

that earned a smile from the young queen who hurriedly rushed over to her wardrobe to find something to wear.

Maleficent chuckled at the girl's antics as she excused herself from the room. She would prove to the girl that she cared about her later...right now she was going to search for a certain crow.


	2. Chapter 2

Her footfall echoed throughout the long corridors as she tried to find the person she wished to talk to, especially since her goddaughter's distress earlier.

_'he better not have knew that she was that upset over that or I will turn him into an ant!'_ she thought heatedly as she made her way toward the tower that he had been staying in for the duration of their stay. Without even pausing to knock she walked in, earning a yelp of surprise from the dark haired man that was seated on the window seat.

"Did you know that your little story had her distraught?" she questioned, her voice raising slightly though not as scary as she could have sounded.

"What? What story? What are you talking about Mistress?" Diaval asked as he turned from his seat before he added sarcastically "don't you remember how to knock?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the statement before replying "You told her what happened and the silly girl is driving herself to tears with absurd thoughts."

The answer caught the man off guard, causing him to go to the woman's side.

"what do you mean?" he inquired, concern decorating his voice though he vaguely wondered how that the story had upset the young girl so.

"you know after...what happened...I...why am I even telling you this?" she grumbled, red lips pressed into a thin line as she contemplated what she was saying.

Diaval only managed to nod, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder so that it would not startle her. He knew that after Stephen had betrayed Maleficent that she wasn't very comfortable being touched; and though she was getting better at it slowly she was still a far cry away from being as comfortable as she had been when she was younger.

"perhaps you could explain this to Aurora? She is a smart girl...I'm sure she'll understand." he began however a bitter look cut him off

"or that silly imagination of hers will take over and turn it into some kind of half baked excuse!" she snapped, wings lowering under the weight of the emotions that were raising into her chest.

Diaval wished that he could help her somehow but was unsure as to how. He knew better than anyone that this fear bothered her greatly—especially since Aurora had won over her heart—however even now that he was no longer in her service he had not the slightest idea as of how to help her.

"Now I think that _your_ imagination is running wild." he retorted jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit, though it only earned him another annoyed look.

"hey only trying to help." he stated with a shrug as the woman stepped away from him.

"I think I need to tell Aurora exactly what happened...It's the only way that she'll fully understand." the fairy stated with a sigh as she walked toward the door before adding "we're going to the moor today...I could use your _services _there today."

If it had been any other day Diaval would have laughed at her choice of wording however he knew that she was asking for his help—in her own way.

"what do you wish for me to do Maleficent?" he replied, still finding it strange to call the fae her name.

"keep me from humiliating myself." she answered before walking toward the hall.

"more like moral support." the raven man muttered as he followed her, earning an eye roll from the fairy that was a few paces in front of him.

"you know I can still hear you back there." she called over her shoulder, though she didn't try to hide the small smirk that decorated her features as she retraced her steps back toward her goddaughter's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Closing her eyes she listened to the laughter that filled the moors and she relaxed. Aurora's dark thoughts seemed to have vanished now as she ran about dodging the mudslingers.

"Diaval...why don't you go join them?" she suggested, opening one eye slightly to glance at the raven man who was seated at her side.

"you are asking me to get myself dirty? You know how long it took me to clean myself the last time?" he retorted, earning an amused smirk from the fae.

"how could I forget? You whined about it for days afterward." she retorted, closing her eyes again before adding "just make sure they don't get to close."

"but why?" Diaval wondered aloud, his expression one of pure confusion as he addressed his former mistress. Maleficent waited until the small group was within hearing distance before she replied in a loud voice "because if someone hits me with mud again I will turn them into a ant!"

However Diaval had recognized that tone and just rolled his eyes and hoped that the others—Aurora especially—didn't take the light threat to heart.

"Maleficent...you don't want to frighten them!" he whispered as he watched them move away from the fairy's area.

"oh be quite, surely the little beastie can recognize when I am serious by now." Maleficent retorted, though she did glance in her goddaughter's direction, noting how the girl wasn't much more cautious than before and still seemed relaxed.

"You still shouldn't joke like that...after what you told me." Diaval argued, sending a glare toward the fairy who sighed and rolled her eyes.

"go join them before I turn you back into a crow." she retorted, causing him to huff a bit.

"Raven." he reminded her, annoyance in his tone at being mis-identified again.

"whatever...just...let me think in peace." she retorted before she added toward him "and try not to let Aurora fall into the marsh again...she caught a cold last time."

Diaval chuckled at that, recalling how worried that fae had got when the young girl ended up sick with a mere cold.

"What are you snickering at?" Maleficent asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man who shook his head.

"nothing." he answered though the look on his face still displayed his amusement as he walked toward the young queen.

"nothing...how stupid does he think I am?" Maleficent muttered, though the corners of her mouth pulled up slightly at his behavior.

It didn't take long for Diaval to join the game, though he ended up more covered than the rest of them. None of them noticed that the moors protector watched them from her spot beneath the tree, a look of amusement shimmering in her eyes.

_'who knew that his daughter would end up under my care?_' she thought as she watched the young blonde interact with the dark haired man who had obviously been a playmate with her for years. Maleficent couldn't place it but some strange emotion stirred in her as she watched Diaval.

She shook the feeling from her mind and closed her eyes again, only to feel something cold and wet collide with her left wing.

"Who threw it?" she grumbled, as she opened her eyes and stood up though seeing that the others had hidden and that Aurora looked sheepish answered her question.

"Diaval...do me a favor and keep them out of trouble while I go get this muck out of my feathers before it dries." she stated, walking toward the large crystal lake.

"you don't think she's angry do you? It was an accident after all." the sixteen year old asked, turning toward the raven man who only chuckled.

"No. she wasn't serious about the whole ant thing either." he answered as he scooped up a handful of damp earth and slung it on one of the small, elephant like creatures to restart the game.

Meanwhile Maleficent was washing the soiled appendage, recalling how it was much harder to remove hardened mud and clay from fathers. She was so occupide with working water gingerly through the feathers that she didn't hear someone walk up behind her.

"I'm really sorry Godmother." Aurora said, startling the woman a bit.

"its quite alright beastie." she answered before adding with a smirk "I won't really turn you into an ant you know."

The young queen smiled at this and knelt down beside of the woman that she had come to think of as a mother.

"may I help?" she asked, knowing how anxious that the woman still was whenever someone touched her wings.

With a sigh Maleficent paused before replying "why don't you just go join the others? I am almost done here." she hoped her response didn't hurt the girl's feelings.

Aurora nodded before heading back toward where she had left the others, though Maleficent could tell by the look on her face that the response had hurt the girl—despite the fact that she had tried to hide it.

Sighing the fairy quickly finished up and headed back toward the tree where she was sitting before and noticing that Aurora and Diaval were seated there now. Pausing just out of their sight she heard the young girl say.

"I just don't understand...she _should _trust me by now! I'm nothing like _him._"

Maleficent couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she neared them before replying "I do trust you...it's just my wings...they are still a very delicate subject."

She was surprised when the young girl gave her what was suppose to be an glare, though the girl's tears made it hard to call it even that.

"You don't! You never trust anyone with anything!" she snapped before rushing off.

"Mistress perhaps I should..." Diaval began however Maleficent—as if reading his mind—replied

"No, we'll both go."

Diaval could hear the hurt in the woman's voice and was sure to stay close to her side to try to show her that he was there if she needed him.

"She's just upset you know...I mean you would be too if your only parental figure didn't seem to trust you." the Raven-man said, trying to be helpful though one look from the fairy told him that he wasn't.

Maleficent didn't say a word the whole time they searched, her mind on the last time that the girl had snapped in anger at her. However then she heard something, soft sobs coming from a small clearing nearby and motioning slightly to Diaval she lead the way toward her..

"Leave me alone." Aurora managed to sob into her arms as she felt the woman sit near her.

"No I am not...not until I clear this whole mess up." Maleficent replied simply, her voice holding seriousness even though its tones were gentle.

"you know why I hated your father..." the woman began however what she heard next surprised her.

"he wasn't my father! He might have been by blood but he didn't raise me! When I went back he didn't even care!"

_That is what's been bothering her._ Maleficent realized, now running a hand through the girl's golden hair.

"Beastie...like I was saying having _anyone _touch my wings trigger bad memories." she continued, knowing that if she tackled the topic of Stephen with the girl that it would only trigger the girl to snap again.

They sat there in silence for a while before Diaval gave his former mistress a pointed look, causing her to sigh and put an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"What has been bothering you for the past few days? I have a feeling you didn't tell me the whole truth this morning." she asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"it's nothing godmother." the answer came a repeat of that morning though Maleficent knew that something was troubling the girl due to the hesitation that the girl had answering it.

"You will tell me when you're ready?" the fairy asked, her voice turning the gentleness that Diaval had ever heard it.

All the fae got was a nod in reply before the girl leaned lightly into her.

Diaval felt his heart flutter a bit as he watched a soft grin decorate Maleficent's face.

_'What on earth is these feelings I have been having toward her the last couple of months?' _He wondered as he watched her softer side take over.

_'it's so much different than how I feel about everyone else that I am close too...even Aurora.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The raising moonlight reflected off her porcelain skin as she sat there, eyes trained on the sky as she was lost in thought.

Diaval couldn't help but stare as he walked through the trees toward her, his mind filled with wonder as he walked over to where his mistress was seated.

"Did she get to sleep well?" Maleficent asked, her tone as soft as silk as she spoke though her eyes never adverted from the clouds.

"yes." he answered as he sat down beside of her, his eyes following her gaze toward the partially covered sky.

The fairy only nodded, her wings lightly twitching as the cool night breeze blew through their feathers.

The silence was unsettling as it set over the two, the sounds of the night filling the area as the moon slowly rose higher in the sky.

"it looks like it may rain." Diaval stated, hoping to break the silence that had overcome the fae.

"That it does." Maleficent responded, though she showed no interest in making conversation at that moment.

After a few more minutes the raven-man yawned a bit and stood up, stretching a bit before he stated.

"Mistress...it's getting late..." However before he could finish his sentence Maleficent cut him off, her voice softer than it had ever been when addressing him.

"Diaval...you are no longer in my service." she reminded him simply, though her tone held no hint of emotion.

As she said his name he felt his heart flutter, as if it had grown wings itself and was now fighting to escape his body.

_'what on earth is wrong with me?'_ he wondered, panic settling in for a moment however suddenly he was disrupted from his thoughts as Maleficent rose to her feet, her wings lightly brushing his arm as she stood.

"I'm just use to calling you Mistress is all." He answered, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt in that moment.

She only nodded before walking off toward the tree that she had called home.

_'she is so graceful...even while walking.' _the raven man stated as he followed her from a distance, surprising himself by the thoughts.

Why was he having these thoughts? Surely he didn't feel _that kind _of emotion toward her? He thought, shaking his head slightly in an attempt to erase the thoughts however as he saw her glance toward him, a slight smirk on her face he knew it was no use...he couldn't stop the feeling that was spurting inside of him.

"Are you sleeping here again or are you just going to stand there like a stone all night?" the fairy called in a playful tone as she easily flew into the tree, her florescent eyes catching the pale moonlight, allowing him to see the merriment that was concealed there.

Feeling heat enter his face he quickly walked over, taking his spot at the base of the tree, wondering when he had stopped walking as he had watched her.

He was too busy with his thoughts to notice that the low hanging branches had woven into a water tight canopy above him until a shower of leaves fell around him, tickling his cheek slightly and causing him to look up.

"Maleficent...why..." he began to ask however again he was cut off.

"Do you want rained on?"

He chuckled at that and responded with a soft "no and thanks."

He could hear her scoff in response though he imagined the look of amusement that would sometimes grace her features.

Long after she could hear Diaval snoring lightly below her Maleficent lay staring up at the leaves, cursing herself mentally for the feelings that she was beginning to feel toward the bird turned man and she wondered slightly why he had began to choose to spend most of his time as a man now besides his true form of the winged beast that he had held so dear before.

_'It's not possible Maleficent,'_ she mentally scolded herself '_there is no way that he feels that way about you._'


	5. Chapter 5

Diaval awoke the next morning, surprised that the rain had not awoken him earlier in the night and that the moor's guardian was still laying on the nest like bed. Smiling a bit at how peaceful the sleeping woman seemed he quickly excused himself to find something to cook up for the both of them.

As he searched he recalled how—in the past—Maleficent had spent many nights trapped in nightmares or crying herself to sleep when she thought no one could hear, he also remembered how she had glared at him with envy when they had first met when he was still a raven.

_'A raven...' _he thought bitterly as he glanced down at the scar like shapes on his body '_she will alway's think of me as a raven.'_

He didn't know why that thought bothered him, though he realized that he was no longer just a raven; he was also a man. With the transformation he had gained human emotions along with the appearance of one and that bothered him.

Was what he felt toward her really love? He dared to ponder as he set about fixing a meal for the two of them.

Maleficent awoke to the smell of bread baking and she instantly wondered who could be cooking anything until she saw Diaval knelt around a small fire. She sat watching him for a while, a small smile tugging at her lips before she quietly landed on the ground beside of him, causing him to whirl around.

"what on earth are you doing?" she questioned, though he could tell by her eyes that she already knew.

"what does it look like?" he retorted sarcastically, turning back toward the fire however to his surprise she sat with him, the feel of feathers brushing lightly against his arm, causing chills to run down his spine.

He wasn't expecting a chuckle from the usually aloof woman so when the sound filled the clearing he couldn't help but to turn to face her, only to be met by a look that he had never expected to see cross the woman's face.

Joy.

Her eyes seemed to be aglow with it, showing him who she had been before Stephen's betrayal and he could only wish to hope that he was half the cause of that change.

As soon as the food was done he served it evenly between them both, noticing the strange glint that was in the fairy's eyes as their eyes met.

He had been the first one that she had allowed to touch her after her wings were stolen as he had helped use salves to heal the burned stumps since she couldn't reach them. She had even allowed him—on more than one occasion—to attempt to comfort her. As she remembered this she thought back to what Aurora had said the previous day and realized how wrong the girl had been.

She did trust someone...

She trusted Aurora and she trusted Diaval.

However this feeling that built in her chest as they ate was not new, no this feeling was one she thought she would never feel again. Though as she sat there she wondered if she could break away from the past enough to be able to be able to allow herself to fall in love once again.

As soon as the meal was over she stood, stretching her wings behind her before she glanced at him and with a wave of her hand he was again in his raven form—causing him to caw loudly at her.

"I need a flying partner." was all she said before taking to the skies, followed closely by the large black bird.

'_since when did she need a flying partner? She's ten times faster than I am.'_ Diaval wondered though he did enjoy spending time with the fae.

Maleficent wondered how she could bring up the subject to him. Did he return her feelings? All these thoughts swirling in her mind distracted her from the freedom and happiness that flight usually brought to her.

_'This is ridiculous! Just ask him while he's a raven you dolt!' _she told herself, pausing mid flight to motion for him to land with her.

Once on the ground she sighed and turned her back toward him so that he couldn't see the discomfort in her eyes.

"Diaval...We need to talk." she stated, waving her hand to turn him—again—into a human.

The birdman gulped a bit as he heard this, thinking the worse however what the woman said next caught him completely off guard.

"Wait...I too have something to say." he replied, clearing his throat slightly.

He waited for a response but Maleficent only nodded so with the woman's back still toward him he mustered up all the courage that he could and stated

"Maleficent, I think I might be in love with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Her heart caught in her throat, had she just heard him right? Had he just said what she herself had been about to say? Did he mean it? Could she trust him?

All these thoughts swirled through her mind as she tired to form a coherent sentence.

Diaval could see the shock come across her face and was almost afraid of what her response would be however suddenly she smiled slightly through her blush and for a fleeting second he wondered if it was possible that she returned his feelings.

"I...I...was about to tell you the same thing." She admitted, though she found it hard to say the same words that he had.

Diaval couldn't contain the happiness he felt as he heard the woman's reply; his heart fluttering in his chest as he struggled to form a suitable reply. However before he could he felt her hand lightly intertwine with his.

"I think you're the only man I could trust now Diaval." Maleficent said, her voice almost a whisper as she glanced down.

They walked for hours—the creatures of the moor whispering amongst themselves as they passed—until they came to what had once been the border.

"that reminds me...just what are we going to tell Aurora?" Diaval asked, interrupting their pleasant conversation as they paused.

"we can work that out later...first we have to figure out what's bothering her." Maleficent answered, eyes suddenly flashing with worry before she added

"Diaval...why don't you go talk to her? She seems to be more open with certain subjects with you." she stated, causing the man to chuckle.

"why do I have a feeling that whatever has gotten the fledgling down has something to do with you?" he stated then he suddenly remembered something that the teen had said some time before and quickly turned to his new found mate.

"I'll go talk to her...I think I know what's going on!"


	7. Chapter 7

Diaval sat watching as the girl paced back and forth across the room fretting over something that she had said over a week prior. As he listened he had to resist the ever growing urge to roll his eyes at the pointless worry that she was spilling out to him.

"Aurora, come sit down so we can talk about this." he stated as the girl paused for breath. He knew that this would be a sensitive subject for the girl though he knew that if she didn't just out and tell the fairy about it that the woman's worry would just grow until she ended up asking the girl herself.

"you're worried for nothing, she's not going to get angry at you!"

he stated after his charge had taken a seat beside of him. He knew he was repeating what he had told her ever since she had brought up the subject months ago after her coronation but like usual he was sure that the words did nothing to calm the girls nerves.

"I...I'm just worried Diaval...what if she doesn't want me to think of her like that?" Aurora stated after a while as a stray tear finally streaked down her cheek.

Diaval sighed as he reached over and brushed the moister from the girl's face before he put his arm around her shoulders lightly.

"I know you're braver than this fledgling. Surely you don't believe all this that you tell yourself?" he stated, offering her a small smile as he felt her relax a bit against him though more tears slowly came.

"cheer up." Diaval ordered lightly, calling the sixteen year old's attention toward him after he had wiped more of the stubborn moister from the young girl's face before he continued "I am sure Maleficent wont over react over this...A matter of fact I promise that she wont."

This at least earned a small nod from the still distraught queen who was still shaking slightly from the nervousness she felt. Sighing the raven turned man gently pulled away so that he could make eye contact with the girl he had basically raised.

The two were so caught up in talking that neither of them noticed how the wind had slightly began to beat against the glass window or that a certain fairy was outside the window; for Maleficent had been so worried that she had decided to listen in on the conversation in hopes of figureing out what was bothering her goddaughter. However what the woman heard next was something that she had hoped never to exscape young Aurora's lips.

"How do I tell her though that I don't want to call her my godmother anymore?"

The fae couldn't help the hot tears that stung the back of her eyes as she heard the heart breaking words come from the young girl.

_Why would you hope that she still trusted you?_ She mentally scolded herself as she took flight once again, flying toward the moors faster than she had before. However little did she know that if she had just stayed a minute later she would have heard the true meaning behind the girl's seemingly hateful words.

"well...you need to be honest with her." the raven man replied after some time in thought.

"I don't know if I can ask her though! I mean...She's the closest thing I have ever had to a mother but..." Aurora began, her eyes pleading with Diaval's as if she was silently begging for him to tell maleficent for her.

"_you _need to tell her Fledgling. Plus it would mean a lot more to her if you asked her._" _he replied with a small smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

The action actually earned a smile from the young girl who nodded slightly.

As Diaval was walking toward the Moors he saw something that he wasn't expecting.

Maleficent was on a low hanging branch, her wings drooping slightly as if a great pressure had been set up on her and the raven instantly realized what had happened.

"Maleficent..." he began as he walked over to her, however she only demanded

"when were you going to tell me?"

Hearing the hurt and betrayal that painted her tone Diaval was stunned to silence for a moment before he continued over to his new found mate and lightly took her hand into his.

"You misunderstood what she was saying...it's not that she wants rid of you...but I think it's best if you come and let her explain it to you." he advised gently.

The fairy wordlessly followed him, allowing him to lead her back toward the castle. However just before they had cross what had been the boarder both froze in their tracks because Aurora was heading toward them.

"just hear her out." Diaval whispered as he watched the young girl near them.

Maleficent nodded as she waited, masking her emotions so that her young charge wouldn't know anything was wrong.

"Uhm...Godmother? Can I talk to you?" Aurora whispered as she walked up. Though the fae noticed how shy the girl was acting around her.

"of course." came the answer as they both walked back toward the moors in silence.

Aurora stopped in her tracks suddenly and in a shaky, small voice said "I never knew what having a family was like until I met you and Diaval."

Maleficent sighed, unsure of where this conversation was going but a certain Raven had said that it wasn't like she had overheard so she continued to listen in silence despite her confusion.

"and..." the girl's voice faltered "I don't want to call you my godmother anymore...you..." the girl began as she actually met the fairy's gaze and paused to gather her courage before continuing "you've...you've been like a mother to me and...And if...if it's okay...I would like to call you that."

Maleficent was frozen slightly by the sudden confession and very unsure what to say. She had always been in love with the idea of being the child's godmother but at that moment all thoughts and words ceased.

"Beastie...you can call me whatever you want." she replied as the tears—this time happy—sprang into her eyes again.

Upon hearing the fairy's words Aurora suddenly hugged the woman, almost knocking her off balance for a moment before the fae returned the hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlight reflected off the crystal pond as the two walked hand in hand along its shores, soft chatter exchanging between them. However as soon as they had reached the north shore Maleficent stopped, her heart seemingly raising in her throat as she glanced around her surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Diaval asked, his thumb softly rubbing circles into her hand as he spoke. He was unsure what had caused her to stop but he knew that it had to be bad to cause the flicker in her illuminant eyes to dim.

"the last time I was here with someone I woke up the next morning without my wings." she replied, her voice monotonous as her mouth went suddenly dry.

Diaval sighed as he heard this and lightly tightened his hand around hers; calling her attention to him.

"I would never hurt you Maleficent. We've been through so much together that I'd be crazy if I ever did betray you." he stated, earning a small smile from the fairy.

"I know Diaval. I would not have let my feelings be known if I had thought otherwise." she replied before beginning to walk again.

The raven man smiled slightly at this admittance because even if the woman didn't show emotion often he could still hear in her voice the shy sincerity that was placed there.

Pausing by the water's surface Diaval slowly released his former mistress's hand, smiling a bit as she turned toward him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked softly, the moonlight reflecting on her skin and catching her eyes in a strange, captivating glow.

"because there is something that I have wanted to do for a long time and was never brave enough to do so until now." he replied before he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against hers.

Maleficent felt her heart speed up at the touch though she slowly relaxed into his touch. Something about his kiss was so much different than the one between her and Stephen all those years ago, though she could not place it.

As soon as he pulled away he adverted his eyes before saying

"I am sorry if that seemed a bit brash."

However something he didn't expect happened; Maleficent laughed.

"if I thought you were being brash you would not be standing here right now." she stated before adding with a small smirk "I would have threw you into the lake."


	9. Chapter 9

Aurora walked down the familiar path toward the moors, though she was surprised when she heard the endless chatter among the fair folk. Straining her ears she tried to hear what they were saying though she couldn't make out anything that they were saying. However then as she turned the corner she saw what all the fuss was about because as she turned toward the rowan tree that they seemed to be starring at she saw Maleficent and Diaval sitting on the ground, their hands entwined.

"When did this happen?" she whispered to one of the creatures that was near her though she only got a shrug in response.

However as she was about to retreat back up the path from which she had came she managed to fall on an upturned root and fell with a groan against one of the many creatures; and also gained the attention of her godparents.

"are you okay?" Diaval asked as the two walked near to her, his onyx eyes laughing as he held out a hand to help the young queen up.

"M...Mother? I thought he was your servant?" the sixteen year old asked, confusion written across her face as the man who had helped raise her lifted her to her feet.

"He was." Maleficent replied with a small smirk as if she didn't know what Aurora was talking about.

Diaval had to hide his amusement at the two before he sighed and stated with a smile "Come sit with us...we have something to discuss."

The young queen followed the two back over to the tree, taking a seat beside her mother figure before asking in a soft voice "what's going on?"

The two in question shared a glance before Maleficent spoke, her tone bemused as she spoke.

"You said Diaval and I were like a family to you...Well after yesterday I suppose you can say that we _are _a family."

Aurora glanced between the two as she tried to comprehend what she had just heard. Did it really mean what she had thought—and hoped—it did?

"Do you mean that you two are...A thing now?" she dared ask, earning a small smile from the both of them.

"What did you think I meant beastie?" Maleficent asked with a touch of sarcasm in her tone as she reached out and brushed a strand of golden hair from the girl's face.

That was all the answer that the girl needed before she enveloped them both into a hug.

"so you're...my godfather now?" the sixteen year old asked after pulling away, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Diaval only nodded then, trying to contain the chuckle he felt building in his chest at her antics.

Maleficent just sat there waiting. She knew far too well what it was like to grow up without a family and she saw the way that Diaval looked at her with a father's eyes. The fairy knew that it was just a matter of time before Aurora managed to splutter out what she had wanted to say for years. The fae quickly glanced at Diaval who returned the look, his eyes reflecting the happiness he felt and then she remembered learning about ravens long ago.

They were family oriented and the males played active roles in their offspring's life and that they also were loyal and only mated for life.

The fairy's thoughts were called away though as she noticed how nervous that their ward was beginning to get.

"Aurora...You don't even have to ask him." She stated, rolling her eyes slightly at the confused look that her new found mate had given her.

"are you that dense Diaval?" she added after a few minutes of almost awkward silence.

"how does it make me dense that I am no mind reader?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his lover who rolled her eyes once again at him.

Aurora sat listening to their light banter, tore between blurting out what Maleficent was talking about and just laughing at her mother figure's expression.

"Aurora...why don't you just tell him and get it over with before I turn his infuriating self into something that isn't so clueless." The Moor's protector said suddenly, calling her goddaughter out of her thoughts and earning a small giggle from the obviously nervous teen. It was obvious to them both that Maleficent was joking though the many strange creatures that had gathered flinched back slightly.

"Tell me what?" Diaval asked, clueless as he set the young girl into another fit of giggles.

Maleficent knew that the raven couldn't be that dense. She couldn't help but to roll or her eyes as she realized that he was just trying to ease a bit of the young girl's nervousness.

"Diaval...Just tell her it's okay before she ends up shaking like a leaf." she encouraged, smiling slightly at the girl she thought of as a daughter.

The Raven turned human laughed out loud at that comment before turning toward the girl that was directly in front of him before he retorted with a grin.

"Fledgling...I know what you want to ask and the answer is okay."

The young queen couldn't contain herself as she hugged him again—this time much tighter than last—as she whispered

"thank you Papa!"

Maleficent knew Diaval's heart must be sailing higher than the clouds in that moment because she had knew that he had—like her—began to think of Aurora as a daughter way before they had ever expected to ever be called so by the girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Diaval rolled his eyes as he nudged his mate again, Only to get batted away slightly.

"Come on We promised Aurora that we were going berry picking today and we're already late!" he grumbled as he sat on the branch beside the nest like bed.

"then _you _go...I am sure she'll understand why I'm not there. I do have to protect the moor after all." The fairy replied before turning her back toward him, a wing going over her face to shield out the sunlight that poured through the canopy of leaves overhead. Diaval rolled his eyes at that before he jumped from the low hanging branch.

"well _someone _didn't have to stay up all night healing every broken twig, bramble and mushroom during a storm! You could have waited until day!" he retorted, earning a glare from his mate.

"Diaval...if you don't go meet her now I am going to turn you into something that can't complain so much!" she threatened sleepily before laying back down.

Rolling his eyes he left, wondering how she hadn't driven him insane over the last sixteen years.

By the time he had reached the spot where he was suppose to meet the young queen he was met by her half way down the beaten path.

"I thought you forgot!" she stated, scowling a bit at him though he only chuckled.

"I didn't forget...though Maleficent wouldn't budge this morning. Up all night during that stupid storm trying to remedy every tiny bit of damage she could find." he stated, pausing to sigh before adding "as if it couldn't wait til morning."

He could tell that—despite understanding—Aurora was slightly hurt; though he knew that she would never admit that.

"Come on, let's get started...I'm sure that she'll join us once she wakes up." He stated, reminding himself mentally to tell Maleficent about the girl's slight reaction.

After about an hour of their task they paused for a break, not noticing how close they were to Maleficent's rowan or how their chatter carried on the wind toward the area where the fairy was resting.

Maleficent groaned as she sat up, seeing the two that had wormed their way into her scarred heart sitting by a small, overfilled brook that had been brought out by the previous nights rains. A slightly amused look came into her eyes as a trail of magic ran through her palm.

Diaval didn't know what to think when both he and Aurora ended up drenched by seemingly alive water; though as soon as he heard the soft chuckle come from behind them he knew.

"Mother!" Aurora exclaimed, laughing as she turned to face the fae who had silently came up behind them.

"Couldn't resist...You two make enough noise to wake the dead." She retorted jestingly, ignoring the glare she got from Diaval.

"I..." Aurora began however Maleficent stopped her with a look.

"it's alright beastie...besides I should have been up ages ago." The fairy stated gently before turning to Diaval and adding with a slight smirk

"wipe that look off your face before it freezes like that."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if anyone has any suggestions, requests or whatever feel free to send them to me. I have hit writers block.**


	11. Chapter 11

"oh sure, as if you haven't noticed how he looks at you!" Prince Philip exclaimed as he walked through the gardens with Aurora.

"I do not! I don't even know him! Honestly all I know is that he's the bishops son!" The young queen insisted, scowling toward the boy she had a crush on. It was obvious that his accusations hurt her though at the moment she masked it with the anger that she felt toward him.

"Oh sure, whatever you say!"

Unknown to either of the teenagers Diaval—in his raven form—sat in the highest part of a tree, listening to the banter.

_Let's hope that Maleficent doesn't find out about this little banter or she'll want to kill the poor fellow._

He thought with a shake of his head. If he had been human he would have probably laughed at scene before him as Aurora yelled straight into the young prince's face before storming off.

Diaval let out a frustrated caw before taking flight, following the girl at some distance so he wouldn't be seen. He knew that he didn't want to cross the girl at the moment since she was already upset but he knew that if he didn't keep an eye on her she was pron to rushing headlong into potentially harmful situations.

_'Too much like a certain faerie_.' he thought as he flew after the young queen.

After seeing that Aurora had well inside the moors—and where there wasn't in place where she would end up falling and hurting herself—he set out to find Maleficent; to warn her about the petty fight that the two young lovers had and where the sixteen year old was.

He found his mate sitting with one of the tree warriors, discussing something about some new fae that had wished to move into the more secluded area of the moors. However as soon as the fairy saw the raven fly in she stopped talking and looked at him with curious eyes.

As soon as he was safe on the ground she changed him into his human form, her eyes questioning as she waited for him to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Diaval?" she questioned, concern lightly decorating her tone as she turned toward him.

"Aurora and the prince had a fight...she's...at the boarder...perhaps you should go talk to her?" he answered, trying to catch his breath.

"A fight?" Maleficent narrowed her eyes slightly at her companion "what do you mean?"

Diaval sighed then "he accused her of liking some bishops son...All I know is that she yelled in his face and rushed off."

Maleficent sighed as she stood up.

'_jealousy...It was simpler when I just had to make sure those three dimwits didn't accidentally kill her!'_

the fairy thought as she flew up—but not before she waved her hand and a faint glow surrounded Diaval.

"Maleficent...What the..." he began however she cut him off.

"You can change shape into whatever whenever now...So catch up when you finally get your breath back." she answered before flying off.

"So she finally decides to let me do that?" he muttered as he sat down on a nearby rock, still slightly out of breath from the fast flight he took to get there.

_'Still wont prevent her from turning me into something else whenever she wants to!' _

he mused, chuckling slightly at his lover's antics before he closed his eyes and turned back into his raven form before taking off in the direction that the fae had went.

When Maleficent found Aurora the young girl was crying, her hair strew across her face as she sat dejectedly on the grass.

"What's wrong Beastie?" the woman asked as she landed beside the girl. Even if she knew exactly what had happened she didn't want to reveal that Diaval had overheard the whole thing. The fairy sat silently as the girl told her the whole story though by the time that she was done Aurora was once again a sobbing mess.

"You're no lair and he had no reason to call you such...but then again you are both young and I do believe he's just jealous because he likes you." Maleficent replied as she pulled the girl into a hug.

Diaval landed in front of them then and quickly shifted into his human form before sitting beside of them.

"couldn't help but overhear you two girls talking." he stated before adding "I might not know much about human emotions but I'm a raven remember? I can take a dump on his head if you want."

Maleficent smirked slightly at him as Aurora muttered

"that's disgusting."

"I know...But serves him right for calling you a liar." he replied with a small smile.

To both of their relief the sixteen year old laughed through her tears, though she remained wrapped in her godmother's wings and arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Diaval watched as Aurora frolicked in the water with an array of the creatures. He could basically feel the worry pouring off Maleficent who sat beside of him.

"Relax, you are acting as if the water will kill her." He stated after a while, a smirk on his face as he turned to her.

"I could easily take back your power to freely shift." she reminded him grumpily, though her eyes didn't move from the playful scene in front of them.

"What? You do! I am sure that three big eared...whatever those things even are couldn't even hold their own against her!" He replied, noticing how his mate rolled her eyes slightly at his statement.

"Diaval...Unless you wish to be stuck as a wolf for the rest of the evening I would be quite." she threatened, though he could easily see the small smile threaten to come over her lips.

"I think you need to rest." he stated after a while and she sighed and nodded before retorting

"Alright but don't let Aurora stay in the water after dusk...We do not need her to become ill again."

Diaval rolled his eyes slightly at the woman's remark.

"That last time was your fault." He muttered, earning a glare from Maleficent.

However just before she could say anything he transformed into his raven form and flew to another tree nearer to where his goddaughter played.

The fairy smirked at this as she let sleep overtake her.

"


	13. Chapter 13

Aurora glanced around, the eerie feeling of something heavy walking in the thick underbrush startling her slightly until a pair of glowing red eyes caught her by surprise, causing her to let out a small yelp of surprise.

"forgive me queen...I did not mean to startle anyone." a female voice stated as a young girl clad in a brown cloak appeared from the area the eyes had been seconds before. The girl had dark brown hair and tanned skin however her eyes were a strange maroon color and her face was decorated with three long scars across her right cheek.

"I am called Faolan...My brother Bledig and I come from a farther region. We only request a home here...in these moors and in return we shall make sure no one will ever harm this place." The girl-no more than thirteen—stated, bowing so low that her hair brushed the ground.

However before the sixteen year old queen could speak the sound of wings filled the area.

"Don't worry...I have already spoken with these two. They come here only because of a war in the far south. They vow to not bother anyone...nor hunt." Maleficent stated just as a young boy with dark black hair stepped out, kneeling on the ground.

"just what are you?" Aurora couldn't help but ask after a few minutes of careful silence.

"We are shifters your Majesty." Bledig replied in a low tone before adding "I am sorry that my sister and I frightened you...We were only eating the raspberries found in the thickets."

"You don't have to bow..." Aurora began however Faolan cut her off.

"With all due respect your highness...We do. For those as lowly as ourselves to speak to someone such as either of you two...Is very rare."

"You may stay here...Just...Please don't be so formal?" Aurora replied, her voice almost pleading toward the end.

"Yes...Your highness." Both of the new comers stated in unison before raising and disappearing back into the underbrush.

"Who are they Mother?" Aurora asked Maleficent once the two where gone.

"Orphans... the tree warriors found them unconscious on our southern boarders and brought them here. Those scars they tried to keep hidden are from a war their own lands are engaged in." The fae answered, her tone emotionless though one could see concern there.

"The southern boarder? What lays beyond the moors?" Aurora couldn't help but ask, earning a sigh from her godmother.

"Beastie, the moors are very large but the kingdom beyond is in much worse shape than your kingdom was under the king before Stephen." Maleficent answered, though her tone took a harsher note as it said the late king's name.

The young blonde nodded and gently put a hand on the woman's shoulder, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I'm sorry I asked...If I had know that it would bring up...unpleasant memories..." Aurora began however the fairy held up a hand to stop her.

"it is perfectly alright to ask questions acquiring about your kingdom." she answered before beginning to walk again.

Aurora spent that night in the moors, sleeping next to her mother figure who was anything but sleeping at that point.

"What are you doing awake?" he questioned groggily, propping himself up with one arm to turn to look at his partner.

"Thinking." Maleficent answered simply, her eyes trained on the storm-clouds that threatened overhead.

"About?" The raven man pressed, earning a small glare from the woman he loved.

"Everything."

Hearing her simple, cold reply signaled that he would not be getting any answer from the woman at that point.

"Try not to stay awake for too long." Diaval said after a while, reaching over to place his hand atop hers.

He felt her flinch slightly at the touch—as usual—before her fingers lightly entwined with his own as she nodded lightly.


	14. Chapter 14

Aurora awoke to the sound of the wind whipping through the tree's and the thunder roaring throughout the pitch black sky. Grateful that her godmother had made a canopy overhead to keep out the heavy rainfall she glanced around, finding Diaval sitting with his back toward her, eyes trained on something in the distance.

Another rumble filled the sky causing the young girl to yelp. The young girl had tried to keep her fears a secret from everyone however now here she was shaking like a leaf in front of the two people who's opinion mattered the most.

"What is the matter?"

The question caught the young girl off guard, causing her to whirl around to face her mother figure.

Aurora glanced down, unsure if she should tell what was actually bothering her when Diaval spoke up, his tone matter-of-fact.

"She does not care much for thunder storms.."

Aurora felt heat crawl into her face as she turned to glare at her father figure, who only gave her a reassuring smile.

"It can not harm you." Maleficent stated, her tone revealing some confusion toward the subject at hand. She wasn't sure what she should say or do since this was a new concept to her.

"I know Mother...It is just that I dislike loud noise." The young queen replied, her face flushing slightly at the comment.

_What kind of queen is afraid of a little storm?_ The girl thought as she waited for her godmother's response.

However then a particularly loud crack of thunder caused the young girl to hide her face against the woman's clothing.

"Everyone fears something I suppose." Maleficent replied as she relaxed once again, running her fingers gently through the girl's hair to try to sooth her.

Diaval smiled slightly as he walked over, sitting a bit closer to his small family and patting the girl's back lightly.

"I for one have a fear of dogs." he admitted, hoping that it would make the girl feel a little bit better despite the fact that it was also a blow to his pride.

Maleficent smirked lightly at him before she also stated.

"I have fears of my own Beastie...So many that I won't delve into them. What you had taken as mistrust was by all means fear." The fairy admitted softly, causing the young girl to look up at her in shock.

"Really Mother?" Aurora whispered meekly, her eyes searching the fairy's for any sign of untruth, though finding none.

"Yes...Of course. Any conscious being has fear and knows some extent of emotion." Maleficent replied simply, offering the girl a small smile as she continued to try to sooth her.

An easy silence settled over them as Aurora relaxed against her mother figure's side; drowsiness catching up to her despite the fact that the storm still raged on.

"Get on back to sleep Beastie...Nothing will Harm you. Diaval and I will both see to that." The fae stated, letting one of her wings cover the girl like a blanket.


	15. Chapter 15

Maleficent awoke to find Aurora curled against her, shivering slightly from the coolness of the morning air and the thin layer of sweat that covered her face.

_I thought I told that imbecile to make sure she got out of the water before dusk!_ She mentally grumbled as she gently brushed a strand of hair from her young charge's face before she glared toward the still sleeping Diaval and used her one free wing to lightly swat him.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he turned toward his mate who gave him a dark look.

"you're _fledgling _is sick...You know what kind of herbs to get...So get to it." she answered simply though he only sighed.

"well _I _did what _you _said." he retorted before turning into his raven form and flying off to find the medical plants that he had brought to the young queen once before.

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she watched him disappear into the forest and then turned her attention back toward their charge; who was now stirring slightly.

"How are you feeling?" the fairy asked as the young girl's eyes finally fluttered open and looked up.

"Not very well Mother...My throat hurts terribly." Aurora admitted softly as she nestled lightly against her guardian's side, earning a soft sigh.

"Diaval is going to find something that will help you feel better." Maleficent stated, glaring off in the direction that Diaval had flown.

_He had better be ready to keep her entertained today...I am not going to send her back to that castle until I know she is well! _

The fae thought as she glanced down at the young girl who had dozed back off and a pang of sympathy ran through her.

Diaval sighed as he searched for the plant that Maleficent had sent him to find before when Aurora was sick. Searching for it's yellow flowers and long, thin leaves. Finally he found the area that the plants grew, pulling them up and with a sigh headed back toward the rowan tree where his small family was. He was worried about the young queen but chose not to show it until after he had made the herbs into a tea.

Maleficent used her magic to start a small fire while she waited on her mate to return, though she didn't move from Aurora's side. She allowed her relief to show as she watched Diaval appear from between the tree's, the desired plants in hand.

"I boil them right?" he asked as soon as he was within hearing range of the fairy who nodded as she glanced again at the young girl who lay against her.

"Oh so you are no longer Speaking to me?" The raven-Man retorted as he set about to make tea from the fresh plants.

"No...Not until you're done with that mullein." the fairy answered, though despite her angry tone she was actually trying not to let her thoughts take a darker turn as she sat beside the sleeping girl; blaming herself for the girls illness.

As soon as the water had turned into a strange smelling, yellow tea Maleficent nudged the young girl awake.

"Beastie...Wake up." she ordered softly, gently stroking the girl's cheek as she shifted her weight slightly.

"What is it Mother?" The girl muttered tiredly as she sat up, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Your mother sent me after something that will make you feel better." Diaval stated matter-of-factually as he handed a cup of the steaming liquid to the girl who muttered a small "thank you." before taking a small sip.

Both adults couldn't help but laugh as they watched as the blonde's face contorted in disgust.

"try to drink all of it." Maleficent advised, trying to hide her smile as much as possible as she earned a scowl from Aurora.


	16. Chapter 16

Sighing Maleficent glanced down at her—once again—sleeping goddaughter who rested comfortably against her side. The fae couldn't help the pang of sympathy she felt as she ran a hand across the young girl's sweat damped brow.

_Her fever is beginning to break._

The woman realized, however she could not find any ease because she also knew that when a fever broke whilst one was sleeping that more often than not nightmares would occur. While Maleficent sat against the moss covered tree trunk, her eyes never leaving the sixteen year old's face as she watched the girl's peaceful expression become one of fear.

"What is happening to her?" Diaval—who had been awoken by the odd sounds—demanded, a slight shake in his voice alerting Maleficent of his concern.

"Her fever is breaking...Which often brings about night terrors." she replied in an emotionless tone as she reached down and gently brushed a sweat soaked strand of the girl's hair from her face.

Diaval wondered briefly how his mate could be so calm while he was unsure of what to do himself!

"Isn't there something we can do?" he asked pleadingly as he watched a lone tear run down the sleeping girl's face.

As he glanced up at Maleficent who shook her head slightly in response as concerned golden-green eyes met onyx.

Both adults wished that there was some way that they could help the girl even though they knew there was not. However just as Maleficent was about to voice her worry about the girl Aurora sat up and promptly began to sob.

Neither raven or fairy was sure what to do until the young queen turned to Maleficent and without even a questioning glance buried her face against the fae's clothing. Caught off guard the fairy could only wrap her arms around the girl to try to comfort her.

Diaval was lost, unsure of how to help so he sat there; rubbing the girl's back trying to provide some form of comfort.

After the girl had calmed down slightly she glanced up at the fae and whispered

"I dreamed that you left...Both of you...Just like he did."

Maleficent forced a small smile as she replied in a soft tone

"I swear to you that we will never leave. That was just a bad dream."

The young queen nodded, trying to calm herself as she once again leaned against the woman.

"It seemed so real." she sniffled after a while.

"I know. But it was not and you have us." Maleficent replied in the same soothing tone as she pressed a kiss against the girl's hair.


	17. Chapter 17

"Diaval...Would you do me a favor and keep the little beast entertained while I go look for some food for her?"

Maleficent asked in a tone that dared anyone to defy it. Diaval could tell that his former mistress was getting bored and was almost afraid to know what was going to happen.

"Of course Maleficent." he replied noticing how she had carefully threw a blanket—that she had formed out of a leaf using her magic—over the girl before nodding toward him and taking flight.

He had been with her long enough to know that she got restless fairly quickly when staying in one spot so with a sigh he sat down beside of Aurora.

"I am so bored. Why does she insist that I don't move an inch?" she complained with an annoyed huff; reminding Diaval of when she was a little girl.

"That fever may come back if you move around too much." he replied as he leaned back against the tree, eyes trained on the overcasted skies.

"A little walk would not hurt!" she argued, earning an eye roll from her father figure.

"If you want to anger Maleficent be my guest but I for one refuse to allow it whilst I am to watch you. My luck be that she'd change me into a mangy mutt again if you did so." the raven-turned-man replied, earning a small pout from the blonde.

Maleficent inhaled deeply as she took to the skies. Letting the wind sooth the faint ache in her wings that had been still for far too long. It didn't take her long to find enough berries and other fruit for a decent sized meal and so she headed back to the spot where she had left her small family.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the bickering between the two.

_Well...I did say keep her entertained._

She thought with a small chuckle as she watched as a rather grumpy Aurora glared at him. It was around that time that Maleficent—with an idea of her own—summoned a small stream of gold magic into her hand; aiming it at the raven who instantly turned into a black, fluffy bat.

"That wasn't very nice!" Aurora told the fairy while trying to hold back giggles as the black beast fluttered around the fae's face, squeaking rapidly.

"Nor were you being either beastie." Maleficent pointed out gently with a small hint of a smile as he turned back into a man

"How dare you!" he spat, glaring daggers at his former mistress as he dusted himself off

"How dare you turn me into that...That...Flying rat!"

The fairy had to keep from laughing at the comment as she retorted "would you rather it have been that _disgusting _dog?"

Diaval rolled his eyes at that.

"Oh it's not like you haven't done that already! Honestly I don't know which is worse!" he began however then he noticed that the young girl he had came to think of as a daughter was laughing.

_Entertainment huh? More like turn me into some kind of...puppet!_

"Just you wait...You'll regret that." he growled to the fairy who smiled at the challenge before replying

"try me."


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the evening went on peacefully—all except Aurora's constant complaining about feeling fine.

"Sorry but I am not risking it." Maleficent retorted, rolling her eyes a bit as she watched the girl cross her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Would it really hurt just to let her walk around?" Diaval asked from where he was half asleep on the other side of the tree.

The fairy sighed at this and glanced toward her goddaughter again, noticing that at least the color was beginning to come back into the girl's face.

"perhaps not...Though I do not wish to get told off by those three imbeciles for allowing the girl to get sick." she retorted, wanting to laugh at the thought of the pixies making a fuss at her for an illness that one can not avoid.

"Then we shan't go by that way!" Aurora responded, giving the fairy a pleading look.

Maleficent sighed and stood, casting a dark look at her charge.

"Very well but you are wearing a cloak...And you will pay if I have to put up with those three idiots." she replied coolly, though the threat only earned a slight smile from the young queen.

_This child is going to drive me insane with worry!_

Maleficent thought as she used her magic to transform the girl's clothes into something a bit warmer to ward off the chill of the evening air. She knew she couldn't deny the girl anything when she gave her that look.

As soon as the magic was complete the girl looked at her guardian with a bright smile; her anger from only a few minutes before forgotten as she threw her arms around the tall fairy's waist.

"Thank you Mother!" she exclaimed, earning a small chuckle from the one in question.

"You're welcome However remember what I said about those infuriating pixies." the fae retorted as she put an arm around the girl briefly.

Aurora nodded though the threat—she knew—was an empty one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Disney.**

**A/N: the idea for Diaval getting turned into a pig was given to me by IOU1882.**

Diaval couldn't help but smirk as he hid in wait for the two to return from their walk; hoping that they hadn't ran into anyone who would excessively annoy Maleficent. She was going to be mad enough at him, he knew but he also had half the mind that their fledgling would as well.

_'After all'_ he thought_ 'she will feel as if I used her as a decoy or something.'_

He sat in the underbrush, the rope securely in his hand as he waited to hear the tale tell signs of his family coming back. He lay in wait as he watched as they came nearer, pulling the rope hard once that his mate was beneath the bucket that was hidden above in the tree leaves.

What happened next was pure chaos: a splash followed by a shriek.

"Diaval!"

Maleficent's voice echoed throughout the tree's, followed by whispers and chuckles from all the moorland creatures that stayed a safe distance away from the enraged fairy.

"It's just water." Aurora giggled, earning a light glare from the woman who was occupied with drying herself off magically.

The young girl instantly recognized the look and hid the laugh that threatened to spill out.

"You stay out of my way….No need for you to take a setback on that cold." The fae instructed, earning a smile from the younger girl who quickly rushed to the safety of the nearby timberline.

Maleficent smirked slightly as she listened for any sign that Diaval was nearby; and unfortunately for him she saw the end of the rope.

With a brush of gold magic she suddenly levitated the unexpected fellow into the nearby, mud infested creek.

"Remember Diaval….I am far stronger than you…..These childish games will only end exploding in your face." She stated, lips twitching slightly into a thin smile as she watched him try to wipe the thick substance from his eyes.

"Well excuse me….I didn't laden you with mud!" The raven grumbled as he tried to stand, only to fall back down with a splash.

A mischievous glint appeared in the fairy's green eyes as she aimed another wave of magic at Diaval.

"Oh do be quite." She requested, her ruby lips turning up into a smirk as everyone watched the man engulf in gold and in his place was a black pig.

Aurora—who had been trying not to laugh—turned to Maleficent with what was supposed to be a disapproving look though she couldn't help but giggle.

Diaval quickly changed back to his human form, glaring over at the two beneath the tree.

"A hog! Of all the filthy, dirty, disgusting creatures you could have thought of you chose a swine!" he ranted as he climbed from the dirt.

"You will learn better than to challenge me." The fairy replied coolly, a full smile decorating her features now as she listened to her mate mutter under his breath.

"You are really lucky….I could turn into a dragon and eat you, you know." He stated annoyed though Maleficent only rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare try." The fae responded.

"Maybe not." Diaval began after several minutes of silence "But I would dare to do this!"

With that he quickly knelt to the ground and lobbed a handful of the wet earth at his former mistress, who gasped as the cold, wet substance stained the front of her dress.

"Just you wait _bird_ you will pay for that…Whenever you least expect it!"


	20. Chapter 20

Maleficent smiled lightly as she listened to Diaval scare Aurora silly with some tall tale that anyone else could tell was false.

"Don't keep her up with your stupid tales." She called over her shoulder, though she didn't remove her eyes from the horizon.

That was only met with an eye roll from the dark haired male who continued the story while the fairy allowed herself to get lost with her own thoughts once again.

She glanced back once she heard the young girl gasp, only to chuckle when she heard her goddaughter's plea of

"What happened next?"

"You need to get to sleep Aurora….The best thing to make an illness better is rest and plenty of it." Maleficent stated as soon as Diaval had ended his story, earning a sigh from the young girl, who complied.

Much later that night Maleficent smiled as she glanced over her sleeping family, relishing in the peace that they brought her.

"_Maybe I'm not as ruined as I thought I was." _She thought, feeling her charge curl a bit closer against her side.

She carefully leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead before returning to her thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Maleficent awoke to Diaval singing by the stream, his Voice almost a whisper as he Stared at the rising sun.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" She asked groggily, propping herself up on one arm as she looked over at him.

The sudden voice took him by surprise—and to her amusement—caused him to slip on the slippery rocks and splashed into the crystalline water.

"Can you not stand today Diaval?" She joked as she sat up—carefully so that she would not wake the young queen beside of her—stretching her wings to release the numb feeling.

"No!" he began all too quickly as he climbed out of the stream "you startled me a bit that's all."

Maleficent had to choke back a laugh as she looked upon her sopping mate, noting the Childish look in his eyes as he glanced over to the two females.

"Well take that as payback for that immature prank of yours yesterday." The fairy began, her eyes narrowing slightly before she stood up and stretched her wings to their full length.

"Does that mean that we're even?" the raven man asked, a small smirk gracing his features though he was only met with mischievous look from the woman he considered a mate.

"Not on your life birdbrain!" she replied before adding "Do make yourself useful and keep an eye on the beastie while I make my rounds."

Diaval nodded as he watched her take flight before he returned to his thoughts by the stream.

When Aurora awoke to a gasp echoing through the air, however before she realized what was going on a snake slithered near her; causing her too to scream.

"Diaval you imbecile!" Maleficent growled, levitating the snake roughly into the water.

Soon the man appeared sputtering on the surface before he swam to the other side.

"Oh gee thanks a lot Maleficent! Did you even pause to think that…that would hurt?" He grumbled as he got out of the water.

"You should have thought of it before you dropped onto me and scared Aurora half to death." The fae retorted with a glare before moving to the young girl's side.

"My apologies Aurora." Diaval stated, suddenly realizing that he had indeed frightened the young queen.

"It's quite alright….Really…..you just gave me a fright is all." The blonde stated, her tone still shaky though she tried to cover it for her father figure's sake.


	22. Chapter 22

Diaval Felt like dung, how could he scare his own Fledgling like that? He wondered menially kicking himself as he glanced over at his small family and Sighed. How could one make it up to their fledging after scaring the life out of them?

Sighing he made his way over to the two, hoping that neither was still vexed with him.

"Aurora? Are you very cross with me?" he questioned softly as he neared them.

"She has every right to be angry at you." Maleficent replied coolly.

However what he didn't notice was the wink that the two shared.

"I know this Maleficent…I would rather lose my wings than hurt her and she should know that by now!" he stated, his tone so forlorn that it was hard for Aurora to keep up the act.

"Very well…I shall leave the two of you to it." The fae stated as she flew off—though she lit in a nearby tree, out of sight—waiting for the two to strike up conversation.

"Aurora? You do understand that I did not mean to frighten you so? I was merely trying to startle your mother." He stated honestly as he sat down beside of the girl.

"I am aware of that." The teen replied simply, her tone similar to Maleficent's as she spoke.

Diaval didn't know what to say, he felt his heart sinking at the words.

"So you won't forgive me then?" he dared ask, voice so sad that the young girl almost alluded the plan that she and her godmother had come up with.

However before the girl could respond Maleficent—who knew that the girl's will would falter—signaled to the mudslingers who instantly began to pelt the once raven with gobs of thick muck.

"You little sneak!" Diaval thundered, though he laughed as he slung a gob of the liquid earth toward his goddaughter who was laughing.

"I forgive you Papa!" she stated as she attempted to dodge the playful onslaught.

Maleficent knew to keep a safe distance from them—less she wanted to have to wash her wings repeatedly for the rest of the day—a smile playing on her lips as she watched them.

'_What an odd thing…..A family that consists of a human….Bird and fairy.' _She thought with amusement but only before she ended up having a cake of mud slam into her face.

It didn't take long for her to figure out who had done so, since Aurora's suppressed giggles said it all.

"Oh you are going to pay for that!" Maleficent growled as she wiped mud out of her eyes before grabbing mud from the ground and throwing it at her goddaughter.


	23. Chapter 23

"So this was your idea?" Diaval chuckled, surprised that his goddaughter had managed to pull the stunt off as smoothly as she had. Maleficent helped her, he was sure however the fact that she had managed to not cave under pressure impressed him a bit.

"I will get you back for this fledgling." He vowed, a lopsided smile appearing on his face as he watched the young teen hold back a laugh.

"Diaval….It's going to get dark early tonight due to the clouds….perhaps you should go let Phillip know that she isn't trapped in some dungeon somewhere." Maleficent stated after some time, her attention not adverting from Aurora as she braided the girl's hair.

"Very well….we don't need that lad getting stranded here in this weather." He replied before transforming and taking to the skies.

"What did he mean about the weather Mother? It's perfectly sunny today?" Aurora asked, confusion written across her face.

"Beastie, you forget that those from nature can feel natural disturbances." Maleficent replied with a light smile as she watched the blonde's face light up in a small blush.


	24. Chapter 24

Leaning back against the tree Maleficent closed her eyes, grateful for a day of quite for once. Diaval had accompanied Aurora back to the human kingdom. So now alone the fairy decided to try to catch up on the sleep that she had lost while she had been taking care of her sick goddaughter.

However as soon as sleep found her she heard rushing footsteps drawing nearer. Sighing she waited for it to pass, knowing that if it had been any danger Balthazar would have surely reported it to her.

The laughter that quickly followed the running eased the fae's nerves a bit; after all that just proved that it was only some of the young playing.

'_I do wish that they would be quite for once.'_ She though as she closed her eyes again.

It was about an hour later when Diaval returned, calling for his former mistress who groaned as she sat up in nest like branches of the tree.

"What is it you insufferable man?" she asked, annoyance in her tone as she flexed her wings behind her.

"Oh…umm…well…..I had something rather amusing to tell you that the prince said." He replied earning an annoyed huff from the fairy.

"And it could not wait until after I awoke?" she retorted, watching as he shrunk back slightly.

"Forgive me, I did not know you were sleeping." Diaval replied simply though the woman only rolled her eyes.

"Then spit it out. What did that boy say that amuses you so?"

In all accounts of the subject Maleficent could care less what the young human had said however she also knew that the sooner that she appeased him the sooner she could return to her nap.

"Well he said that he was relieved that I came…he has the impression that you want to murder him." He answered earning a snort from the fairy in question.

"Is that all? I thought you had something important to say." She retorted in amusement before she added "Now do me a favor and entertain yourself while I finish resting."


	25. Chapter 25

"She does not hate you! She just doesn't open up to many people." Aurora stated as she and Philip walked through the gardens.

"Oh sure…. Half of the time I think she wants to turn me into a toad!" the prince exclaimed, earning a giggle from Aurora.

"She does not! She likes to mess with you if anything at all because she knows she can get a row out of you." the girl retorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well I don't know how you are not intimidated by her!" he retorted with a huff, kind of annoyed at his crush's teasing.

Meanwhile maleficent—who had just awoke from her nap—stretching her massive wings behind her as she glanced around at the setting sun.

Glancing up at one of the branches she saw that Diaval had returned to his raven form to sleep for the night so with a small smirk she spread her wings and took to the skies.

The wind seemed to call to her as she pushed her way through the cloudbank only to stop and stare up at the soft pastel glow of the full moon. The light causing her gold flecked green eyes to glow lightly in the darkness.

Her thoughts drifted back to how she and Stephen had spent nights like this together on the shores of the Crystal Lake. Shaking her head slightly she forced the thoughts away before she recalled the night that she and Diaval had shared.


	26. Chapter 26

Maleficent heard the scream, rushing over to where the sound originated from only to see Aurora laughing and Philip sitting on the ground, panting.

"What is that thing!?" the boy exclaimed, pointing to the strange looking beast in front of them.

"That's just Balthazar…He won't hurt you." Aurora stated as she helped him up.

"What on earth is he?" The young prince demanded, keeping a watchful eye on the wooden creature.

"He's one of the border guards." Maleficent stated—hiding a grin—as she landed in front of them.

She watched as he took a step back and glance nervously at Aurora who rolled her eyes.

"Forgive him." She requested earning a sound of amusement from the towering creature.

"I agree with Balthazar on this." Maleficent stated coolly, casting an unreadable look toward Philip.

"Mother! Honestly….Can you refrain from frightening him so?" Aurora stated in a low voice.

"Whatever are you talking about Beastie?" the fairy replied, a look of shock coming over her face though Aurora wasn't fooled by the woman's false innocence.

"Behave…the both of you." The blonde requested, voice almost pleading as she turned toward her godmother.

"Alright Beastie…just make sure that those imps don't get hold of him. There the one's that he has to fear the most." Maleficent replied with a smirk, watching as panic gripped the boy.

Aurora chuckled softly "Even though you're right; stop scaring him!" She retorted.

"What imps? What are you talking about?" The prince demanded, panicking now.

"Mudslingers. Nasty little creatures, they are." Diaval stated as he came through the timberline.

"Ignore them….He just doesn't like them because they helped me get back at him yesterday!" Aurora retorted, taking Philip's hand and leading him on through the moors.

Maleficent couldn't help but chuckle as she watched them go.

"I think the fledgling is a bit vexed with us." Diaval stated, earning an eye roll from Maleficent.

"Oh come now…she will get over it." The fairy stated before taking to the skies.

"What was they talking about?" Philip questioned as they walked. 

"They were teasing…the Mudslingers won't hurt you." Aurora replied before adding "though you should keep an eye out for them….they do tend to be mischievous."

Later that evening Maleficent went to check on the two, finding that Philip was panting heavily.

"What happened?" She asked, slowly landing in front of them.

"She led me all over this place….and over every bloody embankment there was." He replied, earning a smirk from the fairy and a giggle from Aurora.

"I half thought that you may have been running from something." The fae replied with a chuckle before asking

"Have you met any of the other creatures?"

Aurora chuckle "the water sprites…..that was about it. I tried to keep him away from the mudslingers since he has white on." The teenaged queen replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Maleficent sighed as she lay back against the familiar branches of her tree. It had been four days since Aurora had returned to the castle and two since Diaval had went off on an escapade that he wouldn't reveal to the female.

With nothing to do the fairy sat back and closed her eyes, preparing herself for a nap. However as soon as sleep overtook her the annoying caw of a raven startled her.

"Did you have to caw that close to me?" she grumbled, quickly recovering from her shock.

The bird produced a small silver necklace adorned with sparkling jewels.

"What do I need with that?" she asked as she let the beast drop the item into her lap.

"Oh I don't know." He began—once that he had transformed into a human—"I got you a gift just because I thought you'd like it."

Maleficent rolled her eyes though a small smile played on her lips as she nodded her thanks.

"Aurora and you planned this didn't you?" the fairy asked suddenly, earning a blush in response so she added

"I knew it because she was asking about my favorite color not too long ago."


	28. Chapter 28

Diaval flinched as he watched both females head in opposite directions. He knew Maleficent had not meant to be so snide toward Aurora nor the latter so rude though he had been around Maleficent enough over the years to know that females went through strange mood swings once a month—or so it seemed to him—and evidently his fledgling also went through those strange moods.

Sighing he transformed back into a rave and took to the air for he also knew that if he intervened now with either one he would just get told off for sticking his nose were it didn't belong.

He was almost surprised to see Maleficent seated beside a tearful Aurora only an hour later, letting the girl cling to her as she repeated the apology over and over as tears proved the girl's honesty.

"Beastie…we both needed time to clear our heads. It is quite alright." He heard the fae say softly, her eyes shimmering with pure love though her face was indifferent.

_Finally those two have stopped fighting. I thought I'd have to put up with a irritable Maleficent all night thanks to their silly little spat…and over what else but a silly thing such as Aurora wanting to let Philip teach her archery. _

Diaval thought with a shake of his head. Knowing that Maleficent was an over protective mother and that Aurora was going to end up just as stubborn as the fairy. After all who else would have the gall to raise their voice to a being that was the most powerful in all the kingdom?


	29. Chapter 29

Dodging a badly made arrow Maleficent growled under her breath.

"I swear if I didn't love the little….." she didn't get to finish that sentence because one of the said arrows struck a hanging piece of fruit overhead that promptly fell and smacked her in top of the head.

Diaval tried to hold back laughter as he watched his former mistress hex herself clean.

"What are you smirking at?" she growled before deflecting another falling fruit.

"Oh nothing." Then raven man answered, turning his back toward the fae who was currently glaring daggers at her goddaughter.

"How hard can that be? She's aiming at the blasted target! How is she managing to hit everything but!" The fairy grumbled, too low for Aurora to hear down below but loud enough that Diaval could contain his laughter any longer.

"you find that funny do you?" she growled, eyes narrowing into slits as she turned toward him however before either of them could say or do anything another peach fell, this time clonking Diaval and causing Maleficent to laugh.

"You did that!" he accused, trying to wipe the sticky juice from his face.

"I did not…If you need proof look up." She retorted, motioning to the arrow that was stuck in the branch overhead.

"If you don't tell her how badly she is doing at this then I shall!" the shape shifter stated irritably only to earn a smirk from Maleficent.

"If you wish to upset her fine…You do so…meanwhile I am going flying in a safer area." She stated as she spread her wings.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of silver tipped arrows. You've deflected more than one at a time!" Diaval retorted, deciding to tease his mate a little.

"No, I refuse to get hit with another bombard of peaches thank you." The fairy retorted before taking flight, followed closely by Diaval who had shifted to his raven form.

When they returned much later they found Aurora sitting alone, a bunch of broken makeshift arrows littering the ground.

"Are you alright beastie?" Maleficent asked softly as she neared the girl, earning what should have been a glare.

"I gave up, I stink at this!" she complained while throwing a discarded feather toward the ground.

"Ah well…you just started." The fae stated, hoping to be a bit of help toward her distraught goddaughter though she only earned an exasperated look.

"Mother….I know I almost hurt you and Diaval plenty of times…that's why you left." The teen stated, earning a sigh from the fairy.

"Actually…no…though you knocked enough peaches down onto us to fill a barrel." She answered, watching the look of horror come over her godchild's face.

"I am so sorry!" the young queen began, only to be cut off by a semi-stern look.

"Nothing to be sorry for….though next time you feel like practicing archery…..do so in an open field." Maleficent retorted, motioning to a soaked Diaval who was making his way toward them before adding

"For if he starts his jeering one more time I shall have no choice but turn him into a dung beetle."

The statement earned a small giggle from Aurora and a dirty look from the shape shifter though Maleficent chose to ignore the later.


	30. Chapter 30

Maleficent hid a smile as she watched Aurora thread little white flowers through Diaval's hair. The sleeping shape shifter was oblivious to the young teen's playful prank.

"He is going to hang you beastie." The fairy stated with a smile as she watched over the two from the branch of a large oak.

Aurora only smiled up at her.

"He has a better temper than you." The girl stated cheekily, earning a light glare from her godmother who smirked a bit at that declaration.

"You dare think so Beastie?" she challenged, acting insulted though in reality she was amused.

"I do." Aurora retorted, knowing the look on the fairy's face.

"I advise you to watch your back." Maleficent stated, smiling a bit at this before flying off.

However Aurora wasn't worried since she knew that the fae wouldn't actually do anything to harm her.

However then Diaval began to stir, sending waves of flowers down over him and awaking him farther.

"What the….Aurora!" he exclaimed, proceeding to chase the young queen though soon they were both laughing.

Maleficent watched from overhead nearby, laughing softly at their antics.

After they had finished roughhousing she decided to land and laugh at the predicament that her ex-servant.

"Those flowers suit your complexion." She stated, causing him to glare at her.

"Do try to reign in _your _daughter." Diaval grumbled, though his onyx eyes sparkled playfully as he spoke.

"Oh so now the little beast is just my daughter? I do recall however that a certain raven watched over her as well." Maleficent stated with a small smirk.

"Well I can't do a thing with her!" Diaval stated with a small smile though Aurora gave him an offended look.

"Come on you two imbeciles…I have to make patrol and I do believe that Aurora promised Philip that she'd see him off." The fairy stated with a smile as she watched the young queen rush off back toward the kingdom.

"Well…that certainly caught her attention." Diaval stated, earning a laugh from the fae.

"You still have flowers all over you." She stated, waving her hand so that they had multiplied and tied around him.

"Maleficent!" he growled, shaking the offending objects off of him as he watched his mate take to the skies laughing.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I have writers block once again.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I read somewhere that Stefan was a bastard half fae child (probably on Tumblr.) so this idea popped into my head. **

Maleficent sat watching as a group of pixies flew past. She welcomed the peace and quiet.

Diaval and Aurora was off somewhere in the moors helping the other's store food for winter. Maleficent herself had helped but could only manage to do so much when most of the creatures were still terrified of her.

The protector leaned back and closed her eyes however as soon as she did she almost fell out of the tree because her goddaughter let out a shriek nearby.

It didn't take long for the fairy to be at the girl's side however what she saw surprised her.

"Diaval what has happened to you?" she asked, trying not to laugh because Diaval stood there glaring down at his outfit, which had mysteriously turned yellow.

"I…I don't know what happened….I almost dropped a basket and then this glow came from me." Aurora stammered, fear in her tone.

"Well beastie….this is quite peculiar. It seems like you may have some magic in you….from somewhere." Maleficent replied, trying to hide her amusement though she did manage a sort of snort earning a glare from Diaval.

"Maleficent honestly! Do you know how undignified it is for me to be dressed like a ….a….canary?" the shape shifter grumbled.

Even Aurora couldn't help but smile at that, earning a look.

"Not you too!" Diaval groaned, though his tone wasn't bitter.

"Sorry."

Maleficent chuckled aloud at this before changing his clothes back to normal.

"There. Now stop complaining." She retorted, eyes sparkling slightly in amusement.

* * *

**A/N: if you have any ideas for this story feel free to send them my way! I have writers block badly on this story.**


End file.
